<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(look around) at how lucky we are to be alive right now by badartndadjokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096212">(look around) at how lucky we are to be alive right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badartndadjokes/pseuds/badartndadjokes'>badartndadjokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how far we’ve come (drabbles and one shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 2 ish, emotions? in my fics, lite sexual content, never heard of them, you can skim tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badartndadjokes/pseuds/badartndadjokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It shouldn’t surprise her how much she loves Waverly.</p>
<p>It still does."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how far we’ve come (drabbles and one shots) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(look around) at how lucky we are to be alive right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all, i've been sittin on this for awhile and i thought i'd get it out of my drafts so i can write some ANGST. (you can thank smurf for that 100% lol) </p>
<p>here's some soft shit </p>
<p>-liam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was still dark when she wakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly’s hand tightens in the hold it has on her shirt. She cringes a little at the almost permanent looking wrinkle in the thin fabric, but the sight of Waverly's face wipes it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has her eyebrows tightened in a way that means she’s about to start complaining about a headache, if she was awake, and her mouth is twisted up in a grimace. A whimper eases it’s way from between her lips. The hand in Nicole’s shirt tightens again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” she whispers, fingers coming up to smooth away the crease between Waverly’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel eyes blink open, hazy and blurry with unshed tears, and scan the room before landing on her own. Her mouth opens and closes and the tears that have been stuck to her eyes roll steadily. She breathes out, rattly and heavy, before winding her arms around Nicole’s neck and almost crushing them together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole shushes her, runs a hand in soothing circles over her back, and feels tears wet the juncture of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” She breathes into the stillness of the room. The only sounds are Waverly’s sobs and her own heart beating in her ears. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She repeats the words over and over intermittently. Between every repetition she drops kisses to Waverly’s hair, presses her lips against her and tries to breathe the reassurance into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind howls outside of the homestead. She can hear rain smack against the roof and knows there’s going to be a puddle in the kitchen come morning. She’s been meaning to patch the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes everything in her to lay still and hold Waverly as she cries. To not push, to not prod too hard lest the girl in her arms be pushed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Waverly’s sobs die down. She wasn’t sure how long it’s been, but her arms feel numb from holding on so tight. Waverly’s head moves back slowly until she can look Nicole in the eye. There’s something different in her eyes then, when before she’d been cloudy and tearful, her pupils are now blown and she looks scared, but brave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she can process the thought any further, Waverly surges up and crashes their lips together. Nicole tastes blood, but she doesn’t know if it’s hers or not, and Waverly doesn’t seem discouraged. She twists her arms out from between them and winds her fingers in Nicole’s hair, pulling them even closer than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole feels her pulse quickening and her breathing coming more labored as Waverly takes one hand and cups the back of her head to change the positioning of their mouths.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lets Waverly continue steering them around until she finally can’t breathe, and breaks the kiss. There isn’t a pause, and Waverly’s already moved down and started pressing heated kisses to the skin of her neck, the jut of her collarbones, the crest of her sternum. It felt like she’d been sucked into a tornado with no end in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thudding of her heart beating in her ears swelled to a thunderous ache and Waverly’s fingers blaze a sweltering path down her sides and the tops of her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly bunches the soft sleep shirt that Nicole’s wearing up her chest and knocks it into Nicole’s chin as she does. She gets half a second to realize what Waverly’s end goal is before hot kisses are being sucked into the muscle under her ribs and the thin skin on her hip bones.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands wind themselves in Waverly’s tangled mess of hair on their own accord. She clenches her grip and finds herself arching up at the pressure Waverly’s teeth have on the sinew above the waistband of her sleep shorts. It doesn’t take long for her to feel heat course through her blood and wake up her bones. She can feel fingers creep up the tops of her thighs and a moan start to work its way out of her throat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get yourself under control, Haught</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait,” she gasps, hands slipping in Waverly’s hair, “Waves, baby, wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly’s head snaps up immediately, eyes darting to meet hers. Her pupils are even wider than before, completely taking over the hazel that’s normally there with black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s silent for a moment, and the only thing she can hear is the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears and the blood rushing through her skin. She clears her throat, a blush spreading it’s way across her cheekbones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Waverly gasps before she can say anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole gingerly sits up on her elbows, shaky as she is, and crooks a finger under Waverly’s wobbling chin and urges her back up the bed. She twists them until they’re sideways and tucks her chin over Waverly’s head, wrapping her arms around quaking shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” she starts softly, “Wanna tell me what’s going on or are you planning on ravishing me until I forget?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly snorts into her chest. “I wasn’t trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravish </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” She mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Nicole runs a hand down the middle of Waverly’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, tell yourself that.” She smiles into her hair. “Could’a fooled me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole sighs, patiently waiting for Waverly to say what she knows has to be waiting at the tip of her tongue. The patience she’s desperately trying to learn digs into her skin and latches on in wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The master at hiding herself behind walls taller than clouds that she’s built </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nicole knows it takes more than patience to get behind them. Days and weeks and months spent chipping away at the block of deception and deflection that makes up her girlfriend have taught them both things they never thought they’d learn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly buries herself a little closer into the confines of her arms around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare,” she whispers into her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole clutches again at the soft material of Waverly’s old high school shirt in between her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She prods against Waverly’s shoulder blades, “About?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waverly’s chest shakes. “Mictian. About when I kissed you at the school and it tried to get you instead of me. But, in my dream, it did get you. You said all of these horrible things, and I knew it wasn’t you, but it was everything I’ve been afraid that you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Waves,” She breathes into her hair. “I’m so sorry, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry I tried to ravish you as a distraction.” Waverly says, her voice tinged with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given the circumstances, I can understand. I’m sorry it’s still haunting you like that.” She replies, somber for a moment, then Nicole laughs herself, too loud for the quiet of the room. “Feel free to ravish me as a distraction anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat surges through her bloodstream when she feels Waverly lean down and take the muscle where her neck meets her shoulder between her teeth. Her hips arch up into the space where Waverly has her legs on either side of her, aching and trembling beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s that pressure again, building in the pit of her stomach and coiling into the space between their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” she murmurs into her skin, and a flush spreads across her face and down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she’s back under the ministrations of Waverly’s mouth, it only takes a couple of seconds to feel arousal start pooling. It’s a steady race against time. Waverly’s teeth snaring her tendons and the soft space beneath her breast and the thin skin under her hips and then her shorts are being pulled down down </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she doesn’t see much more after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t surprise her, how good Waverly has gotten at this. It’s miles away from the timid way Waverly had blushed and preened and taken her hand and asked how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be touched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s the dust that came from her walls crashing down to fit Nicole in. Confidence left behind from Mictian, stubbornness she’d learned from Wynonna, gumption she’d gotten all on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t surprise her, the space her heart has left for this girl a mile wide. The room she’s made for messy mistakes and hidden demons and trials and tribulations of a working healthy relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t surprise her how much she loves Waverly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It still does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me and yell at me on twitter and tumblr at the same username</p>
<p>-liam &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>